


From Dreams

by ophidianpoet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophidianpoet/pseuds/ophidianpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3/4 of the Midnight Crew watch their boss and his new girl from the dream bubbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Dreams

Clubs Deuce was very cross indeed. He stood at the edge of the dream-bubble, stubby arms crossed over his diminuitive chest, almost seething in rage at the scene’s he was observing. Diamonds Droog, his fellow gang member in life, strolled over, peering over Deuce’s head. “What’s got you so worked up?” he asked drily. Looking down, Droog could see the somewhat-blurred figures of their (former?) boss Spades Slick, as well as the famous Prospitan, Ms. Paint.  
“Just look at ‘em!” Clubs huffed. “He’s gettin’ all friendly with her, actin’ like he likes her. You an’ I both know the boss don’t like anybody.” Clubs fidgeted. “Ohh I just know where this is goin’ and I don’t…he can’t…he’s not good enough for her!”  
Droog dropped the cigarette he was in the middle of lighting. In all their days together in the Midnight Crew, he had never seen Deuce like this. The little guy was shaking, little three-fingered hands clenched into fists. “Look, I know you had a thing for Paint, CD, but there ain’t nothin’ you can do from here.” Droog tried to comfort him. Deuce only looked back up at Diamonds in despair. “He’s not gonna treat her nice, and I can’t stand it. She deserves so much better…” Clubs said, distraught.  
“She ain’t gonna stand for none of Slick’s bullshit, li’l guy, don’t you worry about that.” Hearts Boxcars spoke up from the other side of the bubble, coming over to join his fellow dead Crew members. “But, his stabs, though. He’s gonna get all excited and he’s gonna hurt her!” Deuce wailed. “No, oh no he won’t.” Hearts explained while Droog hesitantly papped Clubs’ head, unwillingly playing the moirail role. “I seen that dame goin’ round with that Hussie guy, and he put one toe outta line, he caught a paint bucket to the head. It’ll be the same with Spades, you bet it will be.” Hearts finished with a nod. “And besides,” Droog spoke again, “you used to love it when the boss was happy. Why is this any different?”  
Clubs looked down again, and saw Ms. Paint and Slick chatting out on the balcony of the mansion they were currently occupying, and Spades indeed looked pleased. Clubs saw the sincere smile that was so rare, and smiled as well. “Yeah…I guess you’re right. He just better treat her nice.” he stated, less desperate-sounding than before.


End file.
